


University and kinky chats

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, ChanBaek - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Kinky, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexting, Smut, Student Byun Baekhyun, Student Park Chanyeol, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Park Chanyeol, University, chanbaekau, chanbaekfluff, chanbaeksmut, exoau, exosmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Chanyeol asks for help to Baekhyun after having failed an exam at university. One day, during one of their private lessons, Baekhyun discovers his long time crush's secret, a kinky secret related with online chats, something that Chanyeols doesn't want his friends to know. Eventually Chanyeol will discover that he probably has found someone who really likes him and someone he can share that secret with, someone with whom he can be himself.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on asianfanfics, i wrote it last year.  
Please remember that English is not my first language!

CHANYEOL

" Why don't you ask to Baekhyun? he's very good with numbers, i'm sure he will help you if you ask him" said Jongdae to a very desperate Chanyeol.

That was the third time he failed that exam, he had studied, but it wasn't enough, every time there were at least two or three questions that he didn't know and not answering to them was enough to fail the whole exam.

" I don't know Jongdae, i mean i know him, we have few classes together, we talk, we have the same friends so it happened to go out together lot of times, but we aren’t really friends, i'm afraid to bother him"

" you can't know that Chanyeol, go and ask him, if he says no you will find someone else to help you".

His friend was right.

He knew that Baekhyun had a class at that hour because he was with his friend Jongin, so he went to them. He found them outside the room where they would have had lesson.

" Chanyeol! why are you here?" asked Jongin when he saw him

" Hi! ehm i...well i need to talk to Baekhyun"

"to me?" asked the guy surprised

" i go to take a sit for you too in the mean time, chanyeol see you this week end!"

" see you Jongin".

" Jongin told me that you had an exam today"

" yes, that is the problem, i failed it, again, and i will have to take it for the fourth time"

" wow, i'm so sorry to hear that!"

" I know that you did well at that exam and you're good with numbers"

" do you want my help?"

" well yes, i know that well you're very busy and probably you don't want to waste some of your free time to help an idiot like me, but i can pay you, if you want"

" oh chanyeol, don't even say that, i don't want your money, just.... offer me a very good cup of coffee everytime i will help you, okay?"

" so are you really going to help me?"

" are you free tomorrow afternoon?"

Chanyeol nodded

" perfect, can we meet at the library tomorrow at four pm?"

" it would be perfect, thank you so much Baekhyun, really!"

" don't worry, now i have to go, so see you tomorrow!"

BAEKHYUN

Jongin had taken a sit for him too, even if it was too near the professor.

" Here i am"

" what wanted chanyeol to talk about?"

" he asked me if i can help him to study for an exam"

" and why are you smiling like that while saying that?"

" you know why"

"right, your crush for him, maybe you will finally have the chance to talk to him about that"

" i don't think that that will ever happen"

" coward"

" yes, i think that too, but i'm also realistic".

Baekhyun had a crush for Chanyeol since the first time he saw that tall guy at a lesson, he sat in front of him and he turned around to see if there was someone behind him, when he noticed Baekhyun he apologized to him because he knew that we was tall and well, Baekhyun wasn’t, so he just changed his sit and sat next to him. He introduced himself and then they talked about movies till the start of the lesson. Then they discovered to have some common friends and so it often happened to go out together during the weekend. They weren't close, but he really enjoyed his company and he really liked him. So when Chanyeol asked him to help him he didn't think twice, that was an opportunity to spend some time with him.

The next day Baekhyun arrived perfectly in time at the library and on the table there was a coffee waiting for him.

"You remembered the coffee!" he exclaimed smiling while sitting next to Chanyeol

" you're going to help me and without being payed, the coffee is the least i can offer you!".

" so did you understand?" asked Baekhyun after an hour

" can i be sincere?"

" you have to"

" i'm not saying that i didn't understand, actually i understood more things now, but still..."

" hey don't worry! it's not a quick and easy thing, we still have time!"

“ right well sorry for having kept you here, you already helped me a lot today”

“ oh don’t worry, It was a pleasure and this afternoon I didn’t have anything to do so…anyway your phone kept vibrating since I came here, I imagine lot of people need you”

Chanyeol smiled

“ just friends”

“ I see” said Baekhyun. But in his mind he immediately thought that there could be a girlfriend who just wanted his boyfriend to answer to her messages, probably for a meeting that evening.

“ so thank you again, really!”

“ I hope this afternoon helped you”

“ a lot, really”

“ if you want we can meet again tomorrow, same hour”

“ oh yes, it would be perfect! But tomorrow the library is closed, so…do you want to come at my place? It's near the university, I share it with other students, I can text you the address, is it okay for you?”

“ sure, don’t worry, so see you tomorrow!”.

Was he happy? Well yes, he had just spent an hour alone with his long time crush, even if it was for helping him with university stuff.   
He was curious, Chanyeol’s phone really kept ringing for an hour, without interruption, and he knew that some of the friends they had in common at that hour had a lesson or some sport training. Probably he was just being paranoid, but he was convinced that Chanyeol had a girlfriend


	2. Chapter two

CHANYEOL

Finally after a long time he was starting to understand something, thanks to Baekhyun. It was nice to spend time with him, he already found him a very nice person, but that afternoon he also realized another thing, Baekhyun was really nice and with that he meant that he was beautiful and attractive.

But his phone was reminding him that it was time to stop thinking about university and Baekhyun and time to get to work.

No one knew about his work and probably this would have never changed.

It all started the year before and for fun. One evening while he was out with his friends someone began to talk about those websites where people looked for a dominant or a submissive person to chat with, mostly to talk about sex, and you were paid for that. They all laughed about it, Chanyeol too, he found very funny and also little bit stupid that someone paid someone else just to receive sexual messages. But at the same time he was curious, so the next day he looked for info about this thing, discovering that was more popular than he thought. Some websites were just for video chatting, but others gave the possibility to chat with persons. All this while earning money.

He thought that he was crazy, but at that time he really needed money and that could be an easy way to earn something while staying at home and well yes, it was long time since he had a sexual relationship, so he missed that kind of things. One minute he was thinking that he didn’t have to do it and he would have regret it and one minute later he had made an account with the nickname giantloey.

The site suggested to not put a photo of the face, but if you wanted more requests to put a photo of a part of the body, to gain interest. Since back then he trained everyday and he had abs he decided to use as icon a photo of his hand, he really loved his giants hands, on his abs. He had never done something like that, he didn’t even send that kind of pictures to his ex patners, so it was strange for him. The second thing was to write a short bio, saying first of all if he was a dom or a sub, what he liked and what he wanted. He wasn’t virgin and he clearly knew what he wanted and how he liked it, so he wrote that he was a dominant and other sexual stuff that he liked and making some researches, to write a complete bio, he discovered to be “ kinky”. Yes, he had to admit that that kind of stuff turned him on. To finish the bio he added that he liked girls and also boys.

Few minutes later, after having discovered many things about himself, he was online with his account.

He went to sleep and the following morning he already had forgot about what he had done the day before, till he checked his phone and saw a couple of requests to chat. Some were from boys, other from girls. In common they all have the desire to chat with someone who could dominate them. For Chanyeol it was all new, during the first chats he really didn’t know what to write, in fact people told them what to do. But after a few days giantloey was very popular and Chanyeol got used to that, he enjoyed that, he had fun, he had amazing solo sessions and he also earned money from that.

A year after that day he was still very popular, he liked that too, but he missed something, probably he was just tired of his solo sessions but he was also scared. He got so used to all that that he knew that he would behaved like that also in real life, but he knew that he could have found a partner who hated that, also be scared of that. This and the busy university life were some of the reasons behind his poor sentimental and sexual life.

While he was out with Baekhyun two guys had added him and opened a chat with him.

After having taken a shower, with just a towel on, he sat on his bed with his laptop.

He opened the chat with baby90, it was a guy.

Giantloey: hello baby boy

Baby90: hello *.*

Giantloey: are you at home?

Baby90: yes, on my bed

Giantloey: good boy and what are you doing?

Baby90: uh nothing special

Giantloey: I know guys like you, I know what you’re doing right now

Baby90: and what am I doing?

Giantloey: I bet you’re on your bed, probably naked or not… you still have your boxers on but your hand is on your dick, am I right?

Baby90: are you spying me?

Giantloey: I told you, I know guys like you

Baby90: and how are guys like me?

Giantley: fucking horny

Baby90: yes, I am

Giantloey: you’re there, horny, you’d die for me to be there, touching you

Baby90: yes, I’d love your hands on me

Giantloey: I know, and if I were there you know what I’d do?

Baby90: tell me

Giantloey: I’d touch your thighs, my hands would be nearer and nearer your hard dick and you would already be a moan mess under my touch

Baby90: yes, I’d like to have more

Giantloey: tell me then, tell daddy what you like

Baby90: this baby boy would like daddy to put his hands inside his boxer 

Giantloey: and I’d do that, I’d touch that dick till you fucking cum

Baby90: yes daddy, I'd cum on your hands

Giantloey: good boy, but now it’s my turn, and you know what daddy would like?

Baby90: I could get on my knees for you daddy

Giantloey: and daddy would like that

Baby90: and I’d take your huge cock inside my mouth

Giantloey; and you’d love that, don’t you? Sluts like you love to have dicks in their mouth

Baby90: yes,I like daddy’s dick in my mouth

Giantoley: I’d fuck that little mouth of yours

Baby90: yes daddy, please yes, did you came daddy? Was I good?

Giantloey: yes, daddy came all over your face, you did well baby boy

And Chanyeol really had come, thinking about his dick in a guy’s mouth.

That was just a very short chat, but mostly were like that one, the same, always.

Just one thing changed. Everytime he chatted he never had a particular face in his head, just sometimes when they sent him photos of their face, but most of the time he just imagined hands, a body, a mouth.

Not that time, while he was turning the lights off, he realized that the mouth he imagined around his belonged to a face that he knew, Baekhyun's face.


	3. Chapter three

BAEKHYUN

“ Hello, come in!. Two of my roommates are out of town and the other has a lesson. My room is upstairs, the third door on the left, in front of the bathroom. I make a coffee and I come too”. Baekhyun smiled, Chanyeol really was going to offer him coffee everytime.

Chanyeol’s room was a mess, full of books, computer games, clothes, he also saw a guitar.

“ yeah I know, it’s hard to see the floor under all this stuff” exclaimed Chanyeol

“ I can’t say anything, mine is not much better” said Baekhyun sitting on a chair in front of the desk

“ you were making exercises alone, did you done them well?”

“ yes sir, thanks to you”

“ I’m very happy to hear that, so today we can move to the next chapter, are you ready?”.

And another hour passed, an hour full of messages not only on chanyeol’s phone, but on his laptop too.

“ sorry, it’s becoming annoying, I turn them off”

“ oh don’t worry, I don’t want you to fight with your girlfriend because of me” said Baekhyun laughing. He was laughing but dying inside. Maybe he dared to much saying that, at the end they weren’t very close, but he was too curious and he wanted to know once and for all if Chanyeol was single or not and he took that chance, but Chanyeol laughed too.

“ oh no no, I don’t have a girlfriend…or a boyfriend”

Baekhyun was surprised. Not for the fact that Chanyeol liked guys too, but because he had chosen to say that, to him.

“ it’s just….well a group chat about an online game”

“ I see”

“ and you?”

“ me? No,I’m not a big fan of online games”

“ no I mean, are you single?”

“ yes, I don’t have a girlfriend or a boyfriend”

“ university made us single forever, too busy for a relationship I guess” said Chanyeol laughing

“ I agree!”

“ I let you go now, you’ve helped me a lot, really Baekhyun I’m finally understanding something”

“ I’m very glad to hear that”

“ see you tomorrow at Jongin’s party?”

“ ah yes, I forgot that, yes I’ll be there, see you tomorrow then!”.

So finally that afternoon he discovered two things, Chanyeol was into guys too and he was single and he seemed to really love online games.

His crush for him could only become bigger and bigger.

One thing he loved about the fact that he had to help him to study was that they spent the time sit very close, that allowed Baekhyun not only to smell his amazing perfume, but to look at him very close. He hoped that Chanyeol didn’t notice that, but when he was busy doing an exercise, he looked at him. He looked at his giant and cute ears, his kissable lips, his perfect jawline and at his hands. He literally had a kink for chanyeol’s big hands. He thought a lot about those hands, more than he wanted to.

CHANYEOL

So he was right. Jongin once told him that Baekhyun had had a boyfriend in the past, but he said that it wasn’t a serious thing, so he thought that maybe it could have been just an experiment, something like that. But now he was sure, Baekhyun also liked guys and he was single. So what? Said a voice inside his head. The fact that he was single didn’t change anything, he was too busy for a relationship. There was sex, yes, but he thought about Baekhyun, his perfect and small body, so fragile, his cheeks turning red everytime he looked someone in the eyes, he was so pure. That excited him, but also made him think that Baekhyun would have run in fear if he knew how he was in bed.

He could just admire him.

For that evening he chose a girl to chat with, probably also to forget about Baekhyun.

Princess: giantloey eh? Why giant?

Giantloey: what do you think babe?

Princess: you really must have a big…heart

Giantloey: of course I have a giant heart and dick

Princess: I really would like to see it

Giantloey: sorry princess, you just can imagine it

Princess: help me then, help me to imagine it, to imagine you

Giantloey: this kitten knows what she wants

Princess: oh yes, and what do you want? What do you want to do, with me?

Giantloey: I bet that if I touch you right there you’re fucikng wet now, aren’t you?

Princess: yes, I’m wet, for you

Giantloey: good girl, now do a thing for me princess, touch yourself

Princess: how?

Giantloey: imagine that it’s me touching you, your hands are my hands now and I’d take off those panties

Princess: I’m naked now

Giantloey: you’re so wet and needy for me that you couldn’t wait, so I’d immediately put a finger inside you

Princess: I can feel you but I need more

Giantloey: of course, you’re so needy, aren’t you? I’m adding a second finger but still, isn’t enough for you

Princess: I need you

Giantloey: tell me what you need princess, tell me

Princess: I need your cock, I need it inside me

Giantloey: you want to ride it? Or do you want me to fuck you senseless?

Princess: what daddy prefers

Giantloey: I could let you ride me, since you’ve been such a good girl

Princess: you’re...

I’m what? Thought Chanyeol. The girl wasn’t writing anymore. Probably it was because of a problem of the site or the connection, sometimes it happened.

A couple of hours later, just when Chanyeol was turning the lights off the girl answered

Princess: ehm sorry, but my boyfriend arrived earlier from work, shall we continue?

Chanyeol smiled, even if it was a sad smile. Something like that wasn’t the first time that happened, he knew that probably the biggest part of those boys and girls he chatted with weren’t single. Probably they did it because they were bored, or they had problems to feel pleasure alone while their partners were away or maybe they could be themselves just with him. If they had talked about that to their partners they were just afraid of being seen as weirdos or crazy, and he could understand them.


	4. Chapter four

BAEKHYUN

Finally the weekend arrived and the party it. It had been an intense week, he had studied a lot and also helped Chanyeol, he really needed that party. And he would have seen Chanyeol again that evening.

Also his friend Sehun seemed to be very excited for that party. He knew that Sehun had a crush on him, at first he just thought that he was very clingy, but then he understood that he behaved like that just with him. Sehun was very handsome and sexy, he was funny and he loved to spend time with him. But he couldn’t see him as more than a friend. Sex. Well yes, that could happen with him, why not? Sehun was hot, and he also knew that the boy couldn’t wait to put his hands on his body, but he knew that these things could also ruin a friendship and he would have missed Sehun if that would have happened.

He wore black jeans and a white t-shirt, and he also did a thing that he knew boys and also girls liked on him, he used an eye pencil. He felt sexy, and that didn’t happen often.

When he arrived at the party he saw Chanyeol and their friends sitting around the table, beer in their hands, while around them other people were dancing.

“ Baekhyun, you’re finally here!” exclaimed Jongin

“come, sit with us!”

“ hi guys!”

“ hello Baekhyun, nice to see you again!” exclaimed a smiling Chanyeol

“ Baekhyun, come, sit here” said Sehun pointing at a chair beside him

“ you look very good this evening Baekhyun, wow, you’re sexy!” he exclaimed

“ thank you” said Baekhyun blushing while taking his seat

“ did you change your hairstyle?”

“ No, his eyes, he put make up on his eyes” said Chanyeol, while everyone nodded, looking at Baekhyun. He noticed it.

“ you look really good” added Chanyeol.

After a couple of songs, and more than a couple of beers, Sehun was closer to him, he kept putting his hand on Baekhyun's thighs and he wasn't complaining about that. Actually he liked that feeling.

“ hey guys do you know the news about the history professor?” asked Jongin: “ long story short, he was on an app, like a dating app, but not really, do you remember those sites we talked years ago where you basically have sex with people through a chat? One of those, the problem is that he didn’t know that he was chatting with a student, but she understood that it was him, I don’t know how, and the day after everyone received a screenshot of their chat. It was so weird, he wanted her to call him daddy, and he was so...dirty”

“ really? I can’t believe it, I almost feel sorry for him, for having being exposed” said Jongdae

“ yes but, can you really believe that these websites exist and people really get horny by this…kind of weird stuff?”

“ no, it’s too weird, maybe also creepy”.

Baekhyun knew about that kind of websites, he read about them. He didn’t find them so bad, he would have never made an account on them, but just because he wasn’t good at flirting and sexting, he could understand why people used them. He totally disagreed about what the others found weird and creepy. He hadn't had lot of partners, sexual partners, but with them, boys and girls too, he understood that in bed people could like lot and different things and till these things were not going to hurt anyone, he found them interesting. He remembered that one girl he had sex with loved to be handcuffed to the bed, and when she asked him to do it, he did it without problems. And about him, well he knew that he liked to be dominated, he knew what he wanted during sex, he liked to tease and also dirty talk.

He was going to express his opinion, avoiding his sexual kinks of course, but Chanyeol spoke before him

"yes, I totally agree, I’m glad I don’t have a lesson with that professor, it would be weird to watch him without thinking that when he has sex he’s like that dude from that shitty movie about the shades of grey” and everyone laughed.

So it was like that, Chanyeol agreed with them. He felt sad, disappointed, about that and about the fact that after those words, just because Chanyeol said it, he didn’t have the courage to say his opinion.

“ why are you so silent Baekhyun?” asked Sehun

“ I guess I’m just tired"

“ I can take you home, if you want”

“ oh don’t worry Sehun, I like walking, stay here and have fun”

"I will take you home, I am leaving now too and Sehun lives on the other side of the city, it’s not a problem for me” suddenly said Chanyeol.

Sehun looked angrily at him, and everyone looked surprised at him, because they knew why Sehun wanted to take him home and Chanyeol had just ruined his plan with his words.

“ and I won’t take a no as answer, see this as a payment for your help” he added. Baekhyun nodded.

“ thank you for the evening everyone!” he exclaimed before following Chanyeol out.

CHANYEOL

He was enjoying the party, till two things happened: the speech about the professor and Sehun’s hands on Baekhyun. He had been a coward, he knew that, he hated to not be sincere about himself and to be ashamed of something with his friends, but they made themselves clear about what they thought about those things. He knew that he coulndn't change their minds, he knew that.

And then Sehun. He knew that he had a crush on Baekhyun, but he had also always noticed how he had never given him too much attention. That evening Sehun’s hands were always on Baekhyun’s thighs, their faces were often so close that more than once he was sure that they were going to kiss right there.

So after all that he just wanted to go back home and sleep.

“ did you have fun?” he asked Baekhyun once in the car

"yes, you?”

he nodded.

“ but…you and Sehun?”

“ what about me and Sehun?”

“ you know he likes you, right?”

“ yes, I know that”

“ and you? Do you like him?”

“ why are you asking me that?”

“ you two seemed very close this evening”

“ well he’s very nice and sexy”

“ you should have accepted his ride, you could have ended this evening with some good sex” . He knew that Baekhyun was not at ease having that conversation, he could see in the mirror that his cheeks were red and he kept biting his lower lip, which made him sexier

“ yes, I know that, but I don’t want it, I’d like that, but no”.

Chanyeol was curious about why he didn’t want to have sex with a guy he liked, but he stopped with his questions there.

“ you can stop there, that one is the house” exclaimed Baekhyun.

“ so thank you for the ride”

“ don’t worry, see you on Monday? At my house? Can you?”

“ yes, I can! So see you!”

“ Baekhyun, wait…I..”

Baekhyun looked at him

“ you look very good this evening, I wanted you to know that”.

Baekhyun’s face brightened up in a beautiful smile before leaving the car.

“ I’m stupid, why did I say that?” he said to himself while driving home. But he smiled, yes, Baekhyun smiled. Of course he smiled, everyone smiles after a compliment. Maybe he could have kissed him, he wanted to but he would have risked losing a friend and someone who was really helping him with the exam.


	5. Chapter five

BAEKHYUN

When he woke up the next day it was already noon. He had lunch with a bowl of cereal, and while eating he checked his phone. Sehun texted him if he had fun yesterday evening and If they could see each other the following day. He answered that it had been a fun evening, but on Monday he had to help Chanyeol and he didn’t know at what time he would finish.

Chanyeol.

He thought about his words, not only his compliment, something that he had never imagined could happen, but he seemed very interested about him and Sehun. Or probably he was just curious or he just wanted to talk.

Yes, it was useless to think that it could mean something.

He also couldn’t stop thinking about the story of the website and what he said. He knew that everyone has a personal opinion, he could understand if someone is not a fan of those things, but the problem was how he and the others talked about those things by using words such as weird or creepy.

He spent the afternoon watching a movie and Monday already arrived.

In the morning he had English literature, in the afternoon he reached Chanyeol’s house.

When he rang the bell a guy opened the door

“ Hi, I’m here for Chanyeol”

“ I see, are you his new boyfriend? Come in” asked the guy

“ No no, I’m a friend, I’m helping him to study”

“ do you really study all the time? Are you sure?”

“ Okay, let him live please! Baekhyun come, I was making you a coffee, you’re on time as always, let’s go to my room and leave this rude person here”.

“ I’m sorry for my roommate” he said once in his room

“ oh don’t worry, he seems nice”

“ yes, he is, he is just very worried about my sexual life, he is always complaining that I never bring people home, you know for what…”

Baekhyun laughed

“ what’s funny?”

“ sorry, I…I hope not to offend you, but I didn’t think that, well…. You don’t look like someone who has problems with his sexual life”

Chanyeol laughed too: “ well, I will take it as a compliment I guess. But no, as I told you, too busy with university and for now no one is interested in me”.

“I am, I am interested in you!” wanted to say Baekhyun, but he decided that it was the time to change the subject of the conversation.

“ c’mon, the exam is near, shall we begin?”

“ I’m ready”.

As always Chanyeol’s phone and laptop were on fire for the messages, but they kept doing their things till his roommate called him

“ sorry, he’s a total disaster with technology and he needs his computer to study, I am going to see what’s the problem and I’ll come back”

“ don’t worry!”.

While Chanyeol was away he took his phone to check if he had some messages, he hadn’t, but Chanyeol’s laptop did. He looked at the screen, he had never done it because it was on his left so Chanyeol, standing at the other side, could have noticed that he was looking at it.

He couldn’t see the messages, but there was an opened internet tab, maybe it was from there, if it was a chat for an online game. He wasn’t, as he told to Chanyeol, a big fan of games, but he was still curious to know the name of that game the other seemed to love so much and so he opened the page.

He wasn’t a game expert, but that didn’t seem like a game. It looked more like gmail, it was full of emails, but instead of emails those must have been chat rooms. On a side there were those chatrooms, some of that morning, some older, some with new messages. On the other side there was a part with some requests to be accepted, under that there was a bio and a photo of someone’s body, under it a nickname: giantloey.

He immediately understood that it was Chanyeol’s account on a website that wasn’t related to a game, giantloey was his nickname, so that must have been a photo of him. He looked at it, and yes, he recognized his big hand.

“ wow” he exclaimed. He often imagined how Chanyeol was under his clothes and he was better than he thought, damn he was very hot.

With a photo like that one, that must have been a dating website. He knew that it wasn’t his business, he knew that he was going to do something bad, he felt ashamed of himself, but he was so curious of how Chanyeol flirted and so, being careful not to open the chatrooms with the new messages, he opened a chat with a girl called princess.

Giantloey: I bet that if I touch you right there you’re fucking wet now aren’t you?

Princess: yes, I’m wet, for you

Giantloey: good girl, now do a thing for me princess, touch yourself

“ what….”

He couldn’t believe at his own eyes, was giantloey really Chanyeol? Did Chanyeol write those things?

Princess: I need your cock, I need it inside me

Giantloey: you want to ride it? O do you want me to fuck you senseless?

Princess: what daddy prefers

Giantloey: I could let you ride me, since you’ve been such a good girl

Baekhyun couldn’t really believe it. Chanyeol had lied. Not only he had an account on one of those websites, but he was like one of those people that his friends and himself called weirdos.

It was so hot there, or was it just him? Was reading those things making him horny?

Yes, he knew that.

He knew that he had to stop there and respect Chanyeol’s privacy, but he wanted more.

He found an older chat, with a guy this time, called baby90

Giantloey: I’d touch your thighs, my hands would be nearer and nearer your hard dick and you would already be a moaning mess under my touch

Baby90: yes, I’d like to have more

Giantloey: tell me then, tell daddy what’d you like

Baby90: this baby boy would like daddy to put his giant hands inside his boxers to touch his hard dick

Giantloey: and I’d do that, I’d touch that dick till you fucking come

Baekhyun was shivering, but he felt hot. He was so damn horny and shocked at the same time.

Baby90: and I’d take your huge cock inside my mouth

Giantloey; and you’d love that, wouldn’t you? Sluts like you love to have dicks in their mouth

Baby90: yes, I like daddy’s dick in my mouth

Giantoley: I’d fuck that little mouth of yours

Baby90: yes daddy, please yes, did you come daddy? Was I good?

Giantloey: yes, daddy came all over your face, you did well baby boy

It was so hard to breath, hard as his dick. Yes, he had a problem and another one was coming. Fortunately Chanyeol was noisy and he heard that he was coming back just in time to close the tab and go back to his place, with his own phone in his hands.

“ sorry Baekhyun, the problem was bigger than I thought”.

Yes bigger, like his dick in his pants at that moment. He couldn’t stay there, not like that.

“ ehm Chanyeol, sorry but I received an important call and I have to leave now”

“ oh, I hope everything is okay”

“ yes, yes, don’t worry and I’m so sorry, I’ll text you to organize our next meeting, but good job today! Bye!”.

He had never thought of leaving that house so quickly.

The first thing he did once at home was taking a very cold shower. He wanted the water to wash away what he had read, but it didn’t work, he could remember every single word Chanyeol had sent to those people.

He thought about how many girls and boys received that kind of messages from him, how many of them masturbated by reading those words. Was he jealous? Oh hell yes.

And did Chanyeol masturbate too while writing those things? What did he feel during those chats? Was it just a funny way to earn money for him or not?

Too many questions. But he was sure about two things: Chanyeol had lied to everyone and he was totally in for those things.

Or maybe it was just because of Chanyeol, he wasn’t sure about that, he just wanted to know what it felt like to receive such messages from him, or better, to hear those words by him in person. Something that could never happen. But the first, yes.


	6. Chapter six

BAEKHYUN

He could create an account too, he remembered the name of the site and Chanyeol’s nick name.

Was he really going to do it? His head was telling him no, but his heart and dick were telling him yes. And he did it.

He had to add a bio, a photo and choose a nickname. Mochi, yes, he knew that it wasn’t a sexy name, but his friends always said that his cheeks looked like a mochi and he found that cute. In the bio he wrote that he liked both girls and boys and that he preferred to be a sub and some other stuff. He didn’t know about the photo.

He remembered that his past partners often said that they loved his mouth and his hands, so maybe he could take a photo of his hand near his mouth.

A couple of minutes later the account was ready.

He just needed to add Chanyeol and open a chat room with him.

CHANYEOL

“ Sometimes I really think that you should pay me for all the times you ask for my help with your computer or phone” said Chanyeol while living his roommate’s room again.

Because of that problem that evening, his time with Baekhyun had been shorter than usual, but not useless, he felt more ready for the exam.

That evening, after dinner, he laid down on his bed and took his phone.

He had new messages from two chats and a couple of new requests. He always chose randomly or by the photos, or even by the names, and he chose an account called mochi. He loved mochi and he found that a cute nickname and the photo, those lips were so pink and seemed very soft, they looked so kissable and those fingers, wow, so long, that hand was so perfect, he also noticed a mole on a finger.

He accepted the request.

Giantloey: hey there

Mochi: hi

Giantloey: you have zero stars

Mochi: what?

Giantloey: your account has never been voted, so it means that I’m your first chat on this site

Mochi: ah yes, you’re

Giantloey: and can I ask you how did you find me?

Mochi: actually I can’t, If I tell you I’d have to kill you then

Chanyeol laughed, it was rare that someone on that website made him laugh

Giantloey: well, with that little mouth you really could kill me

Mochi: do you like it?

Giantloey: oh yes, and also your pretty hand

Mochi: thank you

Giantloey: wonder how those lips taste

Mochi: really? I thought you were wondering how they would feel around your dick

Giantoley: you’re teasing baby boy

Mochi: so?

Giantloey: you really need to be punished

Mochi: but you can’t, you’re not here

Giantloey: for your luck

Mochi: or what would you do to me?

Giantloey: first of all yes, I really wonder how those lips would feel around my dick and since you talk too much I’d fuck that pretty little mouth

Mochi: I don’t think that would be a punishment

Giantloey: right, sluts like you love dicks in their mouths, but don’t worry, I’ve just started

Mochi: so go on, please

Giantloeey: I bet your ass is so soft, I’d slap it before pushing you on the bed and you’d be there, right under me

Mochi: begging for you dick

Giantloey: oh yes, you can bet on that baby boy

Mochi: please

Giantloey: what?

Mochi: I want you, I want your dick in me

Giantloey: beg more

Mochi: please, please, please daddy, I want you to fuck me so bad

Giantoleoey: of course, I’d fuck you so bad, trust me, I would make you feel so good baby

Mochi: daddy I’m coming

Giantloey: not yet, wait

Mochi: please

Giantloey: come baby, come for me, I want to hear you

And mochi wasn’t the only one who came. Chanyeol started to touch himself since the beginning of the chat.

That definitely had been one of the best chats ever. He liked when they teased, and that guy was also funny, and he kept thinking about his lips.

Very, very, satisfied, he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter seven

BAEKHYUN

When he woke up the next morning, Baekhyun thought that he had a nice dream. He dreamt of sexting with Chanyeol.

But after a couple of seconds he realized that he really did that, it wasn’t a dream. He really created an account on a website just to have sex with Chanyeol by chatting, and after that chat he really didn’t regret doing it.

He came so hard, it had been long since he have had such an orgasm. At first he was afraid, he didn’t know what and how to write, but word after word it became easier and more natural. He couldn’t stop thinking how it would really have been to hear those words from Chanyeol ,he could hear his voice while reading them and he could clearly imagine all those things. But yes, just imagine. He would have loved to tell it to Chanyeol, but he didn’t know how he would react, probably not in a good way. And of course he would have asked him how he knew about that website and he would have had to tell the truth. No, that had to be a secret, forever.

He couldn’t have Chanyeol in real life, and he knew that it wasn’t the same thing, he knew that too well, but at least he could have that.

That day there was a special lesson by a foreign professor and everyone had to participate, so he knew that he would see Chanyeol.

And that made him nervous. How could he look at Chanyeol in the eyes without thinking about his words about fucking him? A tough day was waiting for him.

When he arrived in the class his friends were already there, Chanyeol too, and they had reserved a seat for him too, behind Chanyeol.

“ hello sunshine” exclaimed Jongin when he saw him

“ hi guys, I was afraid to be late”

“ don’t worry, it hasn’t started yet”.

And then Chanyeol turned around, smiling at him

“ hey Baekkie, are you free tomorrow? The exam is in two days, I feel ready, thanks to you, but I’d like to check some things with you”.

He didn’t know if it was for the way he called him, or just the fact that he was looking at him, but he felt his cheeks on fire

“ of course I can, don’t worry, I will come to your house after lessons”

“ thank you so much! Are you hot? Your cheeks are so red”

“ ah our mochi cheeks” exclaimed Jongin

“ you haven’t used that name for a long time” said Baekhyun laughing.

The lesson started, and even if it was very interesting, his head wasn’t there.

When they left the university it was already evening.

“ guys, do you want to go to eat something together?” asked Sehun, they all agreed, they were all too tired and also lazy to go home and cook their dinner.

They went to eat a pizza and drink some beers. Luckily that evening Sehun had finally realized that Baekhyun saw him just as a friend and didn’t flirt with him, and the pizza was so good. The only problem was that he couldn’t stop staring at Chanyeol’s lips and hands, and knowing also how he was under that black t-shirt didn’t help.

“ do you want to try it?” Chanyeol suddenly asked

“ what?” asked Baekhyun confused

“ you keep staring at my pizza, do you want to try a slice of it?”.

So he saw that he was staring at him, but he thought that it was for the pizza.

Baekhyun smiled: “ oh yes, thank you, it looks so delicious, do you want to try mine?”

“ why not”.

“ Baekhyun, I will drive you home, come” said Chanyeol while everyone was leaving.

“ so the exam is very near”

“ yes, but I feel ready, I mean I’m still scared as fuck, but I know that this time I will pass it”

“ yes, I know you can, I think you are ready, we can do some exercises tomorrow, about the things you find more difficult”

“ yes, thank you Baekhyun, really, you helped me a lot, and for free”

“ you paid me in coffee”

“ it’s not enough”

“ it is for me, don’t worry Chanyeol, really! So see you tomorrow then”

“ yes, and go to sleep early, you look very tired”

“ yes daddy”.

He had no idea why he said that, probably in his mind it was just something funny, and it could be just a joke, something funny, if the situation was another, if he didn’t know about the site, if they hadn’t chatted. But he had said it. At first Chanyeol looked at him with curious eyes, then, finally and luckily. he laughed, and so did Baekhyun

“ good boy, see you” exclaimed still laughing.

“ Byun Baekhyun you really need to calm down!” he said to himself once in the bathroom, before taking another cold shower.

CHANYEOL

Did Baekhyun just call him daddy? He knew that it was for fun, it was just a funny way to talk, a joke. The problem was that for him that word was not always a joke, especially said by Baekhyun. Yes, he had to admit to himself that he had a big crush on Baekhyun. He had always found him nice and very good looking, sexy too, but spending time with him made him realize that he really liked him so hearing him say that word, well it was weird, but in a very good way.

He had some new requests, but he really wasn’t in the mood that evening. Maybe that mochi boy could change his mood, but he wasn’t online.

Mochi, why did that word remind him of something? Ah yes, Jongin that afternoon had said that Baekhyun’s cheeks looked like a mochi, and he was right. What a coincidence. Maybe that guy had chosen that nickname for that reason too.

That mochi guy really had made a good choice by putting that photo on his profile. Everyone would have loved that pinky mouth and that hand. Also he had never seen such a cute mole on someone’s finger. Wait, no, he had! Of course, Baekhyun had a similar one. He observed his hands a lot during his private lessons or the other evening, while eating, he thought he had really pretty hands. Just like the guy of the photo.

No.

In his head there was a little thought, but he knew that it was so absurd, so absurd that aliens were more real.

Those were just coincidences. Baekhyun and his friends weren’t the only ones to use the word mochi for someone’s cheeks and he wasn’t the only one to have a mole on that finger.

When he woke up the next day he was still thinking about the coincidences between mochi and Baekhyun. And if on the one side everything seemed more and more ridiculous, on the other it seemed more true. But how could that be true? Even if that was really Baekhyun, the fact that among all the accounts he found him was too unreal. But if it was like that, then how? Yes, it was all impossible.


	8. Chapter eight

CHANYEOL

He spent the day studying for the exam of the next day, till Baekhyun arrived.

When he saw him he wanted to ask him so bad if he was Mochi, but he couldn’t.

“ are you ready for the last effort?”

“ yes, I can’t wait to take this exam and never think about it again”

“ come on, just one day and then you’re free”

“ free till the next exam”

“ now think about this one, you can do it!”.

He hoped that Baekhyun was right.

He began to repeat some things to him, he was doing a good job, till his eyes fell on Baekhyuns’ hands and he saw the mole. He began to think about Mochi once again.

“ Chanyeol, I think we should take a break, you’re losing concentration, why don’t you go and drink something and come back here then?”

“ yes, you are probably right, a break would be nice”

“ yes you deserve it, you really know the things, don’t worry”

"thank you, I am going down to make a coffee, you want it too?”

“ no thank you, not this time, I drank it too much this morning to not fall asleep during the lesson”

“ I see, okay so I am going”

“ okay, you don’t need to rush, it’s your break”.

Once in the kitchen Chanyeol knew that he had to find an answer to that question or he would have kept thinking about it. But how?

He had his phone with him, and of course Baekhyun had his own phone. He could have tried to write him, as giantloey. Since he was not at home and busy, even if it was a break, there was the risk that Baekhyun wouldn’t answer, but he could try it.

Giantloey: hi baby boy

Mochi wasn’t online. Of course.

He took his coffee and went back to his room, but while he was on the stairs his phone vibrated, he stopped there and looked.

Mochi: hello, this isn’t a really good time to chat

“ this is the perfect time to chat” thought Chanyeol smiling.

BAEKHYUN

He was looking at some photos on Instagram when he received the message.

So Chanyeol wasn’t just drinking a coffee. That was a terrible situation. He had never thought that that could happen, he had never thought that Chanyeol would have had the courage to chat with someone during a meeting with him. But then he thought a thing. When they studied together he received lot of messages, but he never answered, he never used his phone, but that day he decided to write to Mochi, so to him. Maybe he really enjoyed their chat?

Giantoley: why? Where are you?

Mochi: not at home and busy

Giantloey: so I guess you’re not alone

Baekhyun was answering to him when Chanyeol arrived.

“ sorry If I took long”

“ don’t worry, really, we just have to revise the very last things, you can take a longer break, I don’t have plans”

“ thank you”

“ do you mind if I answer to a friend?”

"of course! This is a break for you too!”.

What the hell was he doing? Why did he want to answer to him while Chanyeol was in that room? But he knew why, he had two reasons, he wanted to see how brave Chanyeol was and that situation kind of excited him.

Mochi: exactly, so I can’t answer

He saw Chanyeol looking at his phone, he knew that he was going to answer him

Giantloey: you’re afraid to have a boner in public?

Mochi: it could happen yes

Okay, he had to stop there, Chanyeol probably would have kept going on, but he couldn’t ,he knew that he was right, if he began to write those things, Chanyeol would have seen him with a boner, and that would have been hard to explain. But when he saw a new message he was too curious not to open it

Giantloey: that’s funny, thinking about you in public with a boner because of me, you don’t need to answer baby boy, I know you’re going to read it, that is enough for me

Giantloey: I don’t know where you are, but I hope you’re on a chair, in front of a table, and I would put my hand on your dick under the table, jerking you off, harder and harder, while you would have to fake that nothing is happening, but you would like to scream my fucking name

Baekhyun dropped his phone: “ my hands, I’m a disaster” exclaimed with a nervous laugh.

He turned off the phone

“so shall we start again?”

“ are you sure of it? Because I think you have a problem down there, and I also guess that it’s my fault, Mochi”.


	9. Chapter nine

CHANYEOL

He smiled satisfied; at the end his plan was good.

“ you know” exclaimed Baekhyun in panic

“ since when?”

“ since yesterday, but I wasn’t sure, till now”

“ how?”

“ yesterday evening while I was on the website I couldn’t stop looking at your photo, and that hand with a mole seemed too familiar, also the name, I remembered how Jongin called you mochi. I thought that it couldn’t be, just coincidences you know, but I wanted to be sure, that’s why I was distracted. So I thought that the best way to discover the truth was to send you messages while you were here. Now my turn for questions. Did you find my account by chance? From your reaction you clearly knew that it was me, you can’t lie about that”

“ I…I’m sorry, Chanyeol I..It’s better if I go, you need to study” but Chanyeol stopped him.

“ don’t be a coward”

“ me a coward? The other evening while your friends were talking about these things, do you remember your words?”

“ yes I was a coward, I know. Okay, now I’ll explain why I had been a coward, but then it’s your turn, I deserve an explanation and you know it”.

Baekhyun nodded.

“ yes, I lied. I love my friends, that was the first time I lied to them if I have to be sincere, but even if I love them and trust them this is a part of my life that I don’t want to share with them, they can’t understand it. It’s already hard to make up excuses when they always push me to have sex with someone, I can’t just say I can’t have sex with that person because I’m not sure if she or he would accept the real me in bed, because I’m a weirdo, like they say. So yes, I lied, I don’t want my friends to know that I earn money by chatting about sex, rough sex, with strangers”

“ It’s not something you should be ashamed of”

“ well since it seems that you enjoy that website too, you could have talked”

“ I didn’t know that site, that day. But yes, I was going to talk about that stuff the others called weird, but then you spoke”

“ you didn’t say anything because of me?”

“ the guy I like had just said those things, I wasn’t in the mood to say that I thought he was stupid, and I was a coward”

“ wait wait, too much info, the guy you like? Okay Baekhyun, now it’s your turn, talk, please”.

“ well let’s start by saying that I had a crush on you, I still have it, well now it’s worse, anyway. The other day, while you left me here alone to go help your roommate I heard messages that kept arriving to your computer, you told me that it was a chat for an online game and I was curious to know which game it was, so I opened it and well, I discovered that website and your account. I knew that I had to close it, it wasn’t my business, I know and if you’re mad at me, you’re right, you should be. I opened a couple of chats, and I liked it Chanyeol, I liked what I read, I like those things and better if you’re involved. I was horny okay? That is why I ran away so quickly that day. But having had a little taste from that part of you wasn’t enough, I wanted you to write those things to me, I needed it. So I made that account”

“ you wouldn’t have told me? “

“ of course not, first of all because I would have to admit that I spied on your computer and then, why? At least in that way I could have something. Now? You will probably never talk to me again”.

He couldn’t believe that Baekhyun had made all that just for him.

“ thank you for being sincere. Yes I’m mad at you”

“ I know, you’re right, I leave now, I’ll delete the account and I swear I will never talk to anyone about this story”

“ don’t go, I said I’m mad yes but I’m happy too”

“ why?”

“ Baekhyun, I like you. Why do you think I made all those questions about you and Sehun? And even if I didn’t know that Mochi was you, that was one of the best chats ever”

“ really?”

“ did you really made an account on a website just because you wanted me to write you certain things?”

Baekhyun nodded

“ so you’re into those things too”

“ well kind of, I don’t know, I guess it’s you, you make me feel things Chanyeol”

“ do you mean that I make you horny?” you know what? It’s a pity” he said while standing up from his bed and walking closer to Baekhyun, still on a chair

“ what’s a pity?”

“ that we didn’t know about each other earlier”

“ why?” he asked while Chanyeol was right in front of him

“ because we could have done all those things in real life instead of writing them in a chat”.

Baekhyun blushed

“ those Mochi cheeks” he exclaimed while grabbing Baekhyun’s shirt to make him stand up

“ please”

“ please what Baekhyun?”

“ kiss me”.

And he did it, just after a little bit of teasing. Baekhyun’s lips were soft and sweet, like he had imagined.

“ did you just bite me Baekhyun?”

“ ehm yes, sorry”

“ no, never say sorry, I like it, you’re so needy, aren’t you?"

Baekhyun just nodded

“ let me take care of you baby boy”

“ you have an exam tomorrow”

“ yes, I know” he answered while kissing Baekhyun’s neck

“ so did you finish studying for today?”

“ my private teacher said that I’m ready and I trust him, so now I just want to thrust in him”

“ Chanyeol…if your hand wouldn’t already be in my pants, after that joke I’d go”

Chanyeol laughed, while starting to move his hand on Baekhyun’s dick.

BAEKHYUN

“ I’d like you to slap me in the face, because I still think that it’s a dream” he said

Chanyeol slapped his ass: “ was that real enough?”

“ yes, totally really and hey, why did you stop? Put that hand there again”

“ hey, easy baby, don’t worry, I’ll make you come very soon, don’t worry, just not like that, I want to be in you while you come, I want to make you come with my dick”

“ wow, so this is what it feels like to hear you talking like this”

“ do you like it?”

“ I love it, anyway, I like how your mouth tastes”

“ do you really want to taste me Baekhyun?”

yes, all his body was screaming yes

“ Of course you want to, go on, on your knees” and he did it.

“ now I understand why giantloey” he exclaimed when he took off Chanyeol’s underwear, leaving him naked. Chanyeol laughed and before he could say something he took his dick in his mouth.

“ shit Baekhyun you’re so good, I’ve imagined this moment, I dreamt it, but you weren’t so good in my dream” Baekhyun, flustered by those compliments, sucked it harder and he knew that Chanyeol was enjoying it because he began to moan louder and louder

“ keep going baby, like that please, don’t stop, I’m so close”.

Chanyeol began to move his hips too, at first Baekhyun thought he was going to choke, but after a few seconds he was actually enjoying it and Chanyeol came, on his face.

“ Baekkie, shit, that oh shit… your mochi cheeks, come, I’ll clean you” he said while making him sit on the bed and taking a tissue

“ Chanyeol, your moans”

“ what about my moans?”

“ your moans are the sexiest thing I have ever heard, it’s something that I could have missed just chatting with you”

“ now it’s my turn to hear your moans, and I want to hear them very loud”

“ well make me moan loud then”-

“ I’ll do it, Baekkie, trust me”.


	10. Chapter ten

CHANYEOL

He covered Baekhyun’s body with his own and while the other one was kissing his neck, he explored Baekhyn’s body with his hands. He touched his perfect face, going down, to his chest and nipples and down. When he arrived at his jeans he unzipped them and helped him to take them off, with his underwear too.

“ take off your shirt too”

“ wow”

“ wow?”

“ you have no idea of how beautiful you are, don’t you?”

“ take that shirt off and let me say wow too”

Chanyeol laughed and got naked too.

And there they were, completely naked, exploring each other’s bodies with their hands and mouths.

“ this body, you’re really driving me crazy, I have never felt like that, I see you and I just think about how much I like you and how much I want you and I want to touch you”

“ you can do it, Chanyeol, you have me, I’m here”

“ I know, I can feel you, against my leg”

they both laughed.

“ Baekhyun”

“ yes?”

"I really want to fuck you, hard”

“ do it”.

He kissed him and then reached with a hand the drawer to take a condom and lube.

“ you have all the important and useful things for being one who doesn’t fuck often”

“ you can never know when your crush is going to be in your room, naked, under you, desperate to be fucked, always have to be prepared” he said while putting the condom on.

“ Channie…I….well….I don’t know how to say it because I know how you like it but…”

“ Baekhyun, talk to me, I want you, but I would never do something to hurt you, you know that”

“ it’s been quite long time since I did it, so…”

Chanyeol smiled and kissed him

“ don’t worry, I’ll prepare you and I won’t be too rough, I’m here for you, whenever it hurts, tell me and I’ll stop it”

Baekhyun kissed him back.

“ okay, I’m going to put a finger in you”.

After caressing Baekhyun’s ass he put a finger in it, well two fingers

“ Chanyeol, I don’t remember that your fingers were so big, those are two fingers”

“ yes, sorry, does it hurt? Are you okay?”

“ no, it’s fine, it doesn’t hurt, I just need to get used to it”

Chanyeol began to move his fingers and then he added a third one: “ still okay?”

Baekhyun nodded.

“ Baekhyun, if you’ll moan like this another time, saying my name and biting your lips, it will be really hard for me”

“ sorry it’s just….it feels so good “

“ my dick will be better”

“ we’ll see”

“ we’ll see? Baby boy, how dare you? You really need to be punished, I’ve already said that” exclaimed Chanyeol laughing

“ then do it, stop talking and do it, I’m ready.“

BAEKHYUN

He had thought and dreamt a lot about that moment, he realized that it was real when he could really feel chanyeol inside him.

“ are you good?” he asked kissing him

“ yes chanyeol, I’m more than good”

“let me hear how much Baekhyun, l want you hear you” he said while thrusting harder and harder.

It was true that he hadn’t had sex for a long period of time, but he didn’t remember that it could be so good, probably because it had never been so good. Chanyeol moved his hips in a perfect way, that he really could feel him, deep inside him and he kept touching and kissing him. He couldn’t resist, the pleasure was too much.

“ Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol ”

“ yes, I know love, I know, let them hear you, let them hear who is making you scream”.

Baekhyun knew that every person in that house could clearly hear him, but it didn’t matter. When he finally came, he moaned very loudly, screaming Chanyeol’s name.

“ are you okay Baekhyun?”

“ stop worrying about me, I’m good, I just..I need a moment, that was amazing”

“thank you, I’ve a magic dick”

“ really?”

“ okay, also a magic partner, I like this ass”

“ thank you, it’s magic, but yes, also your dick is magical”.

They spent the next thirty minutes in silence, still naked.

“ I know that I fed you good earlier, but aren’t you hungry? It’s dinner time”

“ well yes”

“ okay, stay here, I am going to make some sandwiches for us”

“ don’t worry, I don’t think I can walk right now”.

He leaned his back at the wall, while covering his naked body with the bed sheet.

It really happened. He couldn’t stop smiling and he was still smiling when Chanyeol came back.

“ why are you smiling like that?”

“ I’m happy” he sat next to him with two sandwiches in his hands and kissed his forehead

“ I’m happy too and I want to see that smile on your face always”

“ was that a threat about always fucking me?”

“ of course, now eat. Ah, my roommate said that you have a very high voice tone and was also happy for me” said laughing.


	11. Chapter eleven

BAEKHYUN

“ Chanyeol, thank you for the food and….the other food, now I really should go and you also have an exam tomorrow!”

“ no, please, stay here, this night”

“ Chanyeol, first of all, you have the exam tomorrow and then I can’t have sex again, my ass still hurts”-

“ sorry for that but no, not to fuck I mean not that I wouldn’t like to do it again, but just stay, sleep here, with me, having you here helps me not to freak out for tomorrow’s exam, then tomorrow morning we’ll go to the university together”

“ but I don’t have my things here, I need do wash my teeth, I don’t have clothes for sleeping, clean clothes for tomorrow”

“ wait” he said before leaving the room.

He came back a couple of minutes later

“ I put another toothbrush for you in the bathroom and clean towels if you want to take a shower too, I can give you a shirt for this night and another for tomorrow, try this” he said giving him a black t-shirt.

“ it looks like a dress on me”

“ you’re so cute and sexy”

“ so I should sleep just with a big t-shirt on?”

“ it’s long, it covers your ass too, you don’t need underwear, for tomorrow I’m sure that my roommate will lend you boxers, you have the same size and I guess maybe a shirt, since mine are too big for you”

“ mm okay”

"so you’ll stay?”

“ yes, come to bed now, we have to wake up early tomorrow”.

CHANYEOL

“ I like this” exclaimed Baekhyun while he put an arm around his waist

“ this what?”

“ this sweet side of you. If it wasn’t for what happened this afternoon, I probably would have kept sexting with you and never found out how it feels to really have you inside me, to have your hands on me, to hear your moans and I would have missed this sweet side of you”

“ you would have missed lot of things”

“ I know, so I’m happy”.

“ Baekhyun, do you want me to delete that account?”

“ do you want to do it?”

“ I guess I do, I mean yes it’s a way to earn money, but I can find a job for that”

“ If I have to be sincere thinking about you chatting with girls and boys, saying those things, well yes I would be jealous but I’m nobody, I mean I don’t have the right to ask you that”

“ you’re mine, I’m your boyfriend, you’re not nobody, and I can understand you, so I’ll delete it”

“ am I? are we together?”

“ do you like me and my dick, or do you only like my dick?”

Baekhyun laughed

“ I like you, of course. And I like your dick, I like your ass, and your abs, your hands, your lips, your soft hair”

“ perfect, so we’re together”.

“ Chanyeol?”

“ yes?”

“ I can’t sleep if your hand is on my ass, it doesn’t help”

“ sorry, I though that the t-shirt would have covered it in bed but I was wrong and I can see it and I can’t resist”

“thank you for your sincerity, if that helps you to relax then okay!"

“ thank you, can I sleep with you and with a hand on your ass everytime I have an exam?”

“ just if you succeed tomorrow”

“ then I’ll really try my best”.

BAEKHYUN

“ Chanyeol, the alarm, turn it off and wake up, you have an exam and your hand is still on my ass, too close to my dick now”

“ good morning sunshine, we don’t have time for morning sex, right?”

“ no sorry, there will be other mornings for that” he answered kissing him.

After a fast breakfast they went together to the university.

“ okay, now I have to go and you have the exam, be calm, you’re ready!”

“ am I?”

“ yes, you are. Pass that exam, and I’ll give you a surprise this evening”

“ yes daddy” he exclaimed laughing.

That day he had just a one hour lesson with Jongin. After that they sat on a bench, in the university garden, waiting for the others.

They were all there, just waiting for Chanyeol who arrived a couple of hours later.

“ he’s smiling guys!” exclaimed Sehun

“ he did it!” added Jongin.

Chanyeol ran towards them smiling and when he reached them he did something that Baekhyun was not ready for. He kissed him.

When he felt Chanyeol's mouth on his he forgot for a second that they were out, and not alone. Probably Chanyeol realized that too when he stopped the kiss and his face was red.

“ ehm I did it anyway” he said looking at his own feet.

After an awkward silence Jongin broke it: “ I knew it! I mean I knew that you would do it this time and I also knew about you two!”

“ me too, I mean guys, you had to see how you always looked at each other, and you Chanyeol, you’re so stupid, that evening you thought he was looking at you because he wanted to eat your pizza when he wanted to eat you!”

“ well, now he can say that he did it!” exclaimed Chanyeol, they all laughed

“ thank you Chanyeol for sharing the details about our sex life, anyway I’m so happy and proud of you!”.

“ I remember your words, you know? You made a promise, about this evening, I’ll wait for you”

“ oh trust me Chanyeol, I remember that too, but now, just celebrate”

“ Baekhyun, I think I’m in love with you”

Baekhyun smiled: “ you are thinking right then, and me too”.


	12. Chapter twelve

BAEKHYUN

" we have to celebrate this evening guys, Chanyeol finally passed that damn exam and has a boyfriend, we should go to the club, I want to dance" said Jongin

" you mean you want to meet girls" exclaimed laughing Jongdae

"well also that, so club?" everyone nodded.

" are you coming with me?" Chanyeol asked him

" Nope I have some things to do, let’s meet at the club and...after that I'll come to you"

" is that the surprise you promised?"

" it’s for sex and for your lovely face Chanyeol"

" great, so see you later baby" he exclaimed kissing him.

While he was walking home, he was so happy for all the things that were happening, that he actually forgot why he was going home and about the surprise. When he said that thing to Chanyeol he really didn't know what he was saying, he just wanted to help Chanyeol with the exam and flirt with him. Well now he had to really think about something. Of course when he told that he didn't think about a cake surprise or something like that, even if he hadn't anything in his mind he knew that he was thinking about a sexual surprise. Yes but what? having sex? giving him a blowjob? Those weren't surprises for them. No, he had to think about something strange, something that they would both enjoy.

When he arrived at home he took a shower and then, like a divine message, while he was searching for something to wear for that night, he saw a box, under all his clothes, and he had an idea.

He took that box and opened it on his bed. Since he hadn't had sex for a while there was dust on it. That was his sex box, inside he had condoms, lube, few sex toys such as vibrators, a dildo and a couple of leather chest straps. He bought those toys for himself, but sometimes he also used them with his partners and the straps to wear them on certain special evening in clubs. That was the right evening to clean that box from the dust

He wore very tight black jeans, a chest strap and above it just a black jacket, he closed some buttons leaving it open enough to see part of his bare chest and the strap. He used some hair gel to mess up his hair, he put black eyeliner around his eyes. Before leaving the house, with a mysterious bag, he checked himself at the mirror.

Yes, he was sure that Chanyeol would love that and he felt very sexy.

“Remind me that before leaving the club, I have to take the bag I left on your car’’ he said to Jongdae who went to pick him up"

“ wow Baekhyun, wow, really wow, do you want to make Chanyeol's nose bleed?" said laughing Jongdae.

No, what he wanted was to make Chanyeol come so hard that he would have remembered that night forever.

CHANYEOL

When he arrived at the club everyone was already there, except for Jongdae who went to pick up Baekhyun. He was so happy. He finally passed that exam, he had Baekhyun. Baekhyun, he had never felt like that about someone. That guy was perfect for him, he could have all he wanted with Baekhyun, from tenderness to rough sex, he was a friend and a lover. Yes, he was very lucky to have found him and he couldn’t wait to have him for himself that night.

Since Jongdae was late, as always, they decided to wait for him and Baekhyun inside.

" so you and Baekhyun eh" exclaimed Jongin

"yes, me and baekhyun"

" good, really, i'm really really happy and Chanyeol, are you even listening to me?"

No, he wasn't. In that moment his attention was just for one person that had just entered the club and that person was Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was walking toward him, looking at him, and he looked like a God, a sex God.

" Chanyeol, close your mouth" he exclaimed once in front of him

" you...Baekhyun fuck...you're so damn, oh fuck"

" thank you, that was what I wanted to hear from you"

" you...you don't have a shirt, you have that thing in leather...shit Baekhyun".

How could he stay there in front of his gorgeous sexy boy dressed like that without having a boner? Without screaming inside?

" Guys let's go to drink something" exclaimed Jongdae.

" wait" said Chanyeol blocking Baekhyun while the others went to take a drink

" is this part of the surprise?"

" maybe"

" Baekhyun, you....shit I shouldn’t have worn so tight jeans"

Baekhyun laughed: " come"

" yes Baekhyun, I really want to come"

" idiot, come to dance!”.

Chanyeol liked to dance but he wasn't very good at it, that was why he usually didn't dance, he just drank and watched people dancing. But this time he wanted to have fun with Baekhyun.

Baekhyun began to move his hips, griding against Chanyeol

" Baekhyun"

" yes, Chanyeol?"

" you're a fucking tease"

" but you like that"

" you know what I’d like now?"

" well I can guess that, since I can feel your dick against my ass, but I want you to tell me that, please"

" I'd like to take off your clothes, except for that leather thing and fuck your ass right here, in front of everyone, making you scream so hard Baekhyun, I'd fuck you so hard that you'd feel like having my dick in you for weeks"

" go on Chanyeol" he said while putting a hand on the other’s bulge.

It was too dark and everyone was too busy dancing, but even if someone saw them he didn't care, he was so horny that he really wanted to fuck Baekhyun, there.

" I’ d come in you but that is just the start, because I know what you like, you're so needy for my dick Baekkie, aren't you?"

" yes, Chanyeol, yes"

" I’d fuck your mouth Baekhyun, would like that? I'd fuck so hard that little pretty mouth of yours that you would be afraid of choking on my dick, but don't worry baby boy, daddy is here to take care of you"

" would you come in my mouth?"

" is that what you want?" Baekhyun nodded and then kissed him.

" Baekkie, I need you"

" let's go, Chanyeol, take me home".

He took Baekhyun by his hand and he reached for the others:

" guys"

"'we’re here Chanyeol"

" sorry but...is it a problem if we leave you?"

" with Baekhyun dressed like that, I wonder how you managed not to take him home earlier" said Sehun laughing

" go guys, don’t worry, have fun" exclaimed Jongdae winking at them.

" Let's go baekkie, you've teased me too much, it's time you receive your punishment".


	13. The end

BAEKHYUN

He knew that Chanyeol would love his outfit, but he didn’t expect that he would have loved it so much. He took his bag from Jongdae's car and then went with Chanyeol. During the little travel Chanyeol didn’t talk, but Baekhyun knew what he was thinking about and he could see his eyes through the mirror. He was so horny, he knew that, his eyes were so dark that he looked like a demon, a demon that couldn't wait to eat him.

Once arrived at home Chanyeol, still in silence, let him go first to his room, once in he locked the door behind him.

" Chan.." he couldn't finish to talk because Chanyeol’s mouth was on his.

" you have no idea of what you did Baekkie, I hate you for that but I love you"

" oh I know what I have done"

" you're such a slut for me, aren't you?"

" Chanyeol, the surprise, wait" but Chanyeol couldn’t let him go

" Chanyeol, wait just a second, one second please, you will like it"

" okay, show me".

He said while sitting on the bed, looking at him like a lion with his prey. Baekhyun took his bag and put it beside Chanyeol on the bed

" open it" he said.

" You're so naughty, why do you have these? Did you buy them with the outfit?" he asked once opened the bag

" the outfit is for special evenings, those things are for me"

" do you use them?"

" well i used them, yes"

" now you don't need them, you have me, you know that, right? I want that it’s me who satisfies you, when you need me I'm here for you" Baekhyun smiled.

Even during moment like that he could be so sweet to him

"I know Chanyeol, I brought them here to use them with you".

Chanyeol was touching the toys: " have you ever used them with someone?"

Baekhyun nodded

" really?"

" jealous?"

Chanyeol laughed: "oh hell no, with me it will be much better baby, I don't need to be jealous"

" so is it okay?"

" more than okay, I like this and I can do what I wanted since I saw you entering into the club, punish you"

" am I in trouble?"

" you can bet on it baby boy, let's see, what can I use?".

Chanyeol was touching and observing every toy

" so?"

" wow Baekhyun, you really can't wait to be punished"

" you know that i can't wait to have your hands on me"

" and something in that little pretty ass. Okay, this one" he said picking a vibrator ring

" do you know how to use that?"

" I don't think I have to study it, it's a ring, I put it on your dick, it vibrates. Now get naked Baekhyun, take everything off, except for that leather thing on your chest"

" I thought that you would have chosen something to put in my ass" he said once completely naked

" only my dick can go in your ass, now come here baby, lay down on the bed".

" why are you looking at me like that?" he asked when Chanyeol covered his body with his own

" you're so beautiful Baekhyun, I will never get used to that"

Baekhyun smiled, he was so happy.

"now, no more talking, let's do the bad things babe".

He kissed him, so hard, he thought to taste blood in his mouth, with his hand he began to touch him

" you're already so hard, for me".

Yes, he was.

He felt something cold, he looked down and saw Chanyeol putting the ring on his dick.

" lay on your hip Baekhyun, no wait, do it but looking at me, I want to watch your face when I break you and you'll ask me to stop".

He was so excited, he knew that maybe someone else after Chanyeol's words could be afraid, but he knew that Chanyeol would have never hurt him and he knew what he liked.

Chanyeol turned on the vibrator, while grabbing the lube with the other hand.

" how does it feel?"

" good, very good" he answered while Chanyeol kissed him.

He didn't remember that the vibrator could make him feel so good, so good that he closed his yes, while Chanyeol's hand was playing with his nipples. Suddenly, too concentrated on the pleasure, he felt something at his entrance and before realizing it, Chanyeol had put two fingers in him.

" shit Chanyeol"

" are you okay?"

" I didn't expect that"

" good, that is what I wanted, look at you Baekhyun, your hard dick with a ring on and my fingers in you, you're so beautiful"

" and I'm going to come soon"

" oh no, you won't baby"

" Chanyeol please"

" you've been so bad, you know that, so ride my fingers, but don't come until I tell you that"

" you're a bastard" he whispered between a moan and another one

" I'm your bastard baby, c'mon, later you can do what you like, this is my play time baby boy".

The pleasure was too much, he could feel the ring and Chanyeol's fingers moving inside him, he felt so much pleasure that it kind of hurt, but not in a bad way, he coudn't explain it, he had never felt like that, he felt like a pleasure bomb ready to explode.

" Chanyeol, Chanyeol please I can't do it anymore" he said, he felt like he couldn’t control his body anymore

" wait baby, wait for me, just few seconds” he kissed him, going down, till his belly and then he kissed the tip of his dick, licking it. That was too much, he just couldn’t wait a second more and he came. He wanted to tell it to Chanyeol, to make him move, but he couldn’t talk, it was too much and he came, inside Chanyeol's mouth, but when he saw that Chanyeol didn't move, he understood that was what he wanted from the beginning.

" you should look at yourself right now Baekhyun, you're a disaster, sweaty, your body is still shivering from the pleasure, I totally broke you, you’re so beautiful"

" Chanyeol, you have my cum on your face, in your mouth, you're also beautiful and a mess" they both laughed.

" how was that?"

" amazing, maybe too much, I mean now I need a break"

" nope Baekkie, that was the beginning"

" really?"

" told you, that was my play time and hey, I didn't come yet, I need you baby, do what you want".

CHANYEOL

He knew that Baekhyun was exhausted, he didn't want to push him further, that was why despite his words he kept looking at him, to see if he really could do other things. He enjoyed what he had done, he had loved to see Baekhyun with that kinky thing on his chest, naked, under his control and possessed by pleasure. But he loved him, he cared about him. He was going to ask him if he wanted to stop when Baekhyun spoke: " Chanyeol, let me ride you".

He smiled.

" do you want that?"

Baekhyun nodded biting his lip.

" Come here" he said pulling him on his lap and kissing him

" you’re driving me crazy you know that? I have never wanted someone so much"

Baekhyun put his hand on his cheeks and kissed him, while pushing him against the headboard. Without interrupting the kiss he unzipped his pants

" take them off"

Chanyeol laughed, he liked that dom side of him. Once he was completely naked Baekhyun put his legs around he and began to grind on him. He could feel the friction between their dicks and that was driving him crazy

" Baekhyun please"

"please what?"

" i need you"

" for what? what do you want Chanyeol?"

" I want you to ride me hard Baekhyun, i want you to feel me very deep inside you, ride me and make me cum, make daddy come Baekkie, can you do it?"

Baekhyun smirked ad kissed him. He took a condom from the near bag and without interrupting the eye contact he put it on chanyeol's dick and a few seconds later Chanyeol's dick was in Baekhyun's ass.

" i'm going to give you the best ride of your life”

Baekhyun laughed and kissed him. He liked that position because he could touch Baekhyun, he could have his face in front of his, he could watch him and kiss him.

He loved Baekhyun's body, every inch of it and he couldn’t stop touching him, his skin was so soft, and his ass, he could have talked for hours about his ass. He softly spanked him to make him go harder

" Chanyeol harder"

" no, you move those hips harder on me baby, I want to see you bouncing on my dick"

" spank me harder"

Chanyeol looked at him, curios. He really had found the perfect partner for him, or was that just a dream? He spanked him harder and Baekhyun moaned

" you liked that, didn’t you? You like when I spank you, you moan like a slut for me Baekhyun, can you do it again?"

he spanked him again and Baekhyun began to move faster

" yes baby, go like that, we’re close, aren't we?".

" Chanyeol help me, please, I want to come " he knew that he was tired and they both wanted to come, so he began to follow his rhythm and thrusted in him, Baekhyun moaned harder and harder and he joined him, till they came.

Baekhyun collapsed exhausted on Chanyeol

" you were perfect baby, thank you" he whispered into his ear kissing his shoulder

" thank you"

" no thank you, are you okay?"

" tired but fucking happy, that was amazing"

" I agree baby, I agree, come, let's clean up and go to sleep”.

" we should try shower sex once" exclaimed Baekhyun while he was putting shampoo on his hair

" we can have shower sex, car sex, kitchen sex, park sex, Baekhyun you can ride me whenever and wherever you want"

" good, I like this plan".

" I forgot something to wear for the night again" said Baekhyun once in the room

" take my shirt again, I like seeing you with my shirts, you seem smaller and pure, like a baby"

" yes, a baby who came in your mouth"

" still, you're my soft baby boy, now come to bed, let’s cuddle"

" when you say things like that you make me hard, I love cuddling with you".

" Chanyeol?"

" tell me"

" is this how it's going to be between us from now on?"

" you want all this?"

Baekhyun nodded, he kissed him

" then yes"

" perfect. Good night"

" night Baekkie".


End file.
